State of Grace
by Harleyquinnzelz
Summary: 'We were together.' A series of oneshots documenting the beginning, and end, of the relationship between Klaus Hargreeves and Luna Starling. A companion piece to my upcoming fic, 'Orpheus'. 'I forget the rest.' Klaus x OC
1. Strangers

**Strangers**

_she said that we're not lovers_

_we're just strangers_

_with the same damn hunger_

_to be touched_

_to be loved_

_to feel anything at all_

The first time they meet is at a bar on Halloween.

Klaus is leaned back against the wall, enjoying the way the music thrums through his body, with a drink in hand.

There had previously been a guy making eyes at him from across the room but he had been dressed as a skeleton of all things and that lack of originality was enough to turn Klaus off from that possibility completely. Even if he had really, _really _wanted to make a joke about the guy having a boner.

He sees her standing by the bar downing a series of shots with her friend. She is very clearly meant to be Sandy from Grease, once she gets all dolled up at the end of the movie. Klaus himself is dressed as Danny from Grease, complete with the T-Birds leather jacket, and so this catches his attention.

Her friend, who is dressed as a nurse, says something and as Klaus watches, she tilts her head back and laughs and it is such a sight that Klaus is already moving towards her before he even realizes it.

He ends up leaning against the bar next to her, but not so close as to make her uncomfortable.

"_Sandy!" _He says in mock surprise.

She turns to face him, surprise flitting briefly across her face before she gives him a slow smile.

"Tell me about it, _Stud_," she says, her voice low and sultry and if he wasn't hooked already, he is now, because there is something mischievous behind that smile and in the way she looks him over shamelessly with those bright hazel eyes of hers.

She is a tiny thing, he notices, barely reaching his chin, even in those heels that she is wearing. Her hair is red and has been painstakingly curled and teased to reach the desired effect and her lips are lined with a bright red that is quite becoming.

Her friend, seeming to realize that the attention has shifted from her, rolls her eyes and turns away to talk to someone else.

"I'm Klaus," he says, leaning in so that she can hear him over the thumping bass of the music.

"I'm Luna," she replies. "Do you want a drink, Klaus?"

He grins and nods and so Luna flags down a bartender and a moment later, instead of _a _drink there is a line of shots being set before them and Luna's eyes are bright and alight with something Klaus can't quite place but he knows that he likes it.

Luna wraps her fingers around one of the shot glasses and looks at him with a grin. "Ready?" She asks.

He nods and grabs a shot glass of his own waiting as Luna raises her fingers and begins to count down.

_Three. _

_Two. _

_One. _

Klaus tilts his shot back into his mouth, relishing the burn, before moving on to the next shot and then the next one.

He finishes his shots only a moment before Luna does but she holds her shots surprisingly well for someone so small that Klaus can't help but be impressed when she sets her last shot glass down beside his with a Cheshire grin.

"Let's dance!"

And so they do, moving onto the dance floor that is a living mass of bodies writhing together to the heavy thrum of the music. Klaus has to hand it to her, she is quite light on her feet. Her movements are mostly grateful and those that aren't, Klaus figures he can attribute to the drinks.

Before long Luna is getting dragged off the dance floor to watch a game of pool and Klaus starts to think that's the end of it, but before she is dragged too far, Luna reaches back to grab Klaus' hand to tug him after her.

She turns to look at him, shouting over the din of people, "Do you play pool?"

And he doesn't usually but somehow he finds himself playing against one of Luna's friends a few minutes later and losing spectacularly. He doesn't mind so much though because Luna stays by his side and laughs at his jokes and he half attributes his loss to her because she is so lively and vivacious that it is difficult not to get distracted.

Afterwards, when another friend of Luna's comes forward to face the winner, Luna pulls Klaus away once more to a less crowded spot of the bar where the thrum of the music is still present but the voices are all distant.

She kisses him then, slow and sensual and pressing up against him until he is pressed against the wall behind him.

She is warm and soft and smells sweet like perfume. And kissing her feels like the natural progression of the night's events. He slides a hand up into her hair and tilts her head and the kisses turn fast and rough and Klaus likes that too.

She pulls away, looking up at him with darkened eyes and bites her lip. "Come home with me?" She asks as if Klaus would say no.

That's how they find themselves walking down the street ten minutes later, after paying their tabs and saying goodbye to Luna's friends.

Klaus has his arm slung around Luna's shoulders and her's is around his waist.

In the club, it had not seemed like such a big deal but now that he's stepped out into the brisk nighttime air, he is farther gone than he had originally thought. Yes, he realizes, as he stumbles. Klaus is definitely drunk. And if _he _is drunk then Luna is definitely drunk. A quick glance at her is enough to prove this as she is watching her feet, lips pursed in concentration as if to make sure she doesn't trip over anything. _This isn't right, _he thinks. _I shouldn't do this. _

He has no problem having meaningless sex but he is suddenly not feeling terribly coherent and that's not okay.

"I'm very drunk," he announces.

Luna's head snaps up so she can look at him as if she had forgotten he was there. Which is ridiculous because at this point Klaus is fairly certain that they are holding the other up.

"Yes," she says finally. "I believe I am too."

Silence settles between them as they look at each other. They've stopped walking now which is probably for the best because, in the state that they're in, they definitely need to be paying attention to where they're walking.

"I have a couch," Luna says finally. "And I don't have plans tomorrow. So in the morning, if you still want to… "

It takes Klaus a moment to realize what it is she's saying but when it finally hits him.

"You want me to stay the night?"

She laughs. "That is the general idea, yes. It'll be interesting. Like a sleepover."

He didn't know about her, but Klaus had never had an innocent sleepover. All of his had been in his adult years.

"Sure," he says with a grin. "Maybe we can have a pillow fight."

* * *

What Klaus had been expecting was a small, shithole apartment like everyone else in their age demographic seemed to have. Instead, what he finds when Luna swings the door open, is a townhouse the likes of which Klaus had previously believed only existed in movies.

It wasn't that Klaus wasn't used to nice places, he himself had grown up in a damn mansion, but it was not at all what he had thought it would be.

"Holy shit," he says.

She steps in and closes the door behind her while Klaus has wandered into the living room and flicked the light on so that he could examine his digs for the night.

There is a large cream colored sectional that looks like it'll be a dream to sleep on, as opposed to the shitty mattresses that Klaus has shared with his ever-changing cast of lovers as of late.

The walls are a soft eggshell blue and beyond the couch, he can see a polished wood dining room table and the doorway leading to what he imagines must be an impeccable kitchen.

"Yout rich," he jokes, turning to face her. She must have one hell of a good job to afford this place.

"My parents are rich," she corrects, completely serious. "I just get some of the perks."

What a coincidence. Klaus' dad is rich too. He doesn't say that though because he avoids talking about Reginald Hargreeves whenever he can. There is too much water under that bridge to share with temporary lovers, which is all that Klaus ever has.

Luna unceremoniously kicks off her heels and lets out a sigh of relief. Without saying anything she turns back into the entrance hall and opens a closet so that she can pull out a spare blanket and a pillow which she brings over to Klaus.

"So, about that pillow fight… " he says as he takes him.

She grins. "Maybe in the morning when we're not as drunk as skunks."

He cannot argue with that and anyway, Klaus is feeling pretty tired and so they say their goodnight and as she proceeds upstairs Klaus thinks how this night has not quite gone how he had initially expected when the two of them first started talking in the bar.

Still, it's for the best. Whether they had both wanted it or not, Klaus wants her to be clear of mind if they're going to sleep together. It's only right.

* * *

Klaus is awakened the next morning to the smell of coffee. It takes him a moment to remember where he is when he opens his eyes to see a much nicer living room than what he has grown accustomed to.

When he remembers that there is a very hot redhead who may or may not want to fuck him he bolts upright, groaning at the headache that has resulted from too many drinks the night before.

He hears a giggle from behind the couch and turns to find the woman from the night before standing there, freshly showered and holding a mug of coffee in one hand and a bottle of extra strength Excedrin in the other.

He immediately reaches for him, regarding her as a moment as some kind of angel to have known _exactly _what he would need.

"Morning," she says. "Or… afternoon. It's pretty late."

He's not surprised, Klaus is a notoriously late sleeper, after all. He takes a long drink of coffee, downing half the mug. She is watching him expectantly and Klaus thinks he knows why.

Well, this could be fun.

"So," he begins, giving her a Cheshire grin. "How'd you sleep?"

She purses her lips as if she has already caught on to what he's doing.

"Like a log," she says simply.

Klaus takes a leisurely sip of his coffee. "This is really good," he tells her. "French roast?"

She nods. "I went on vacation to France with my parents three years ago and have been hooked on the stuff ever since," she explains. "Do you remember last night?"

"I remember meeting you," Klaus replies innocently. He is being quite mischievous this morning, but the Excedrin is beginning to kick in and he slept like the dead last night and now he is in a good mood. A great mood actually and part of that has to do with Luna who is looking quite pretty this morning with her damp hair curling slightly around her face and the blue silk robe she is wearing is quite becoming.

"Anything else?" She prompts.

"You're a terrific dancer."

"And you are a terrific bullshitter," she rolls her eyes, shaking her head slightly, but the corners of her lips have curled up into a smile so, even though Klaus doesn't really know her, he can tell that she's not _really _annoyed. Which is great news for him, really.

"One of the best, baby."

"Let me be more specific," she says, coming around the edge of the couch and sitting down. "Last night we agreed that if we still wanted to have sex today we would."

She is direct and shameless and Klaus loves that because, while most people would dance around the subject in embarrassment, Luna has gotten right to the point.

"Oh, that," Klaus says with a smirk. "Yes, I remember that."

Luna narrows her eyes slightly. "Well?"

"Well, what?" He is being quite a little shit and he knows it.

"_Well," _she says, now getting impatient. "Do you want to fuck me or not?"

Oh, she is _very_ forward.

"Hmm," he tilts his head, looking thoughtful and dragging this out more because it's fun and watching her get impatient is funny and he thinks perhaps that this is a pretty effective form of foreplay. Because, even though he was interested in possibly having sex with the hot girl from the night before when he woke up, now he is horny for this Spitfire sitting across the couch from him, headache or not. "I think so, sure."

"_Sure?" _She scoffs but Klaus has already moved towards her and before she can say anything else, he is kissing her which she responds to immediately, kissing him back and moving to straddle him.

Spitfire, Klaus decides, is a pretty apt description.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! So I know that it's been a while since I've updated... well, anything but here I am back with... well, this. State of Grace is a companion piece to the main project I'm working on, an Umbrella Academy fic titled Orpheus. I decided to do this for a couple of reasons, 1.) because I love my pansexual bby Klaus and have 0 self-control 2.) because I'm not actually posting Orpheus until I have it completely written (it's only going to be ten chapters so don't worry) but I wanted to have _something_ to post because I am terribly impatient 3.) I had the idea for Luna's character and fell in love 4.) because this would give me the chance to play around with a writing style and themes that I haven't really written before. **

**This is meant to be a no stress project, to be worked on when I need a break from Orpheus or when I am just brimming with muse for Luna and Klaus. As such, I can't even pretend to promise consistent uploads because I honestly don't know _when _I'll upload next. Don't worry though because each entry is going to be done like a oneshot so you don't really need to worry about cliffhangers or anything. **

**Consider this a warning for the rest of State of Grace, it will explore such controversial themes as drug use, alcoholism and sex (there's gonna be a lot of smut y'all). If this isn't your thing then that is absolutely fine and perhaps you'll decide to give Orpheus a try and find that more to your liking. **

**I should establish this now that, while the events that occur in State of Grace are canon in Orpheus, Luna will not be appearing in that story. **

**I also want to state, for the record that I do not own The Umbrella Academy or any of it's characters!**

**As always, if you want to receive updates on the progress for this or see any of the things I've made for this or any of my other fics, you can follow me on tumblr at harleyquinnzelz!**


	2. Diet Mountain Dew

**Diet Mountain Dew**

_baby, put on heart shaped sunglasses_

_'cause we gonna take a ride_

_i'm not gonna listen to what the past says_

_i've been waiting up all night_

_take another drag turn me to ashes_

_ready for another lie?_

_says he's gonna teach me just what fast is_

_say it's gonna be alright_

The second time they meet is at a coffee shop on Lincoln.

It is very early, or very late for Klaus who has not slept yet and likely won't until he finds a suitable place to stay. The last time he slept outside when he awoke his wallet and shoes were gone.

But he was _not _going to make that mistake again, no _sir! _He was going to get a caffeine boost and _power through _until he found someone who was willing to let him stay at theirs.

He stands in line, shifting from foot to foot, already feeling the early dredges of exhaustion creeping into his limbs, when he hears the bell over the door ring, signaling someone's entrance and he catches a whiff of some sort of sweet, floral perfume as they get in line behind Klaus.

The smell is bright and feminine and smells a whole lot better than Klaus likely does at this point. He turns, taking a deep whiff, and is surprised to find that he recognizes the redhead to whom the scent belongs.

It looks like she is seeking some coffee after a long night as well, evident from the sequined body con dress and killer heels she's wearing, not to mention the fact that her makeup is slightly smudged. Klaus may have only met her once, but he's pretty certain that this isn't a typical day look for her.

She's searching her bag for something (Prada, maybe? Or Louis Vuitton? Klaus hasn't got a good enough look yet to know for sure.) but looks up when she realizes that he's looking at her.

"Hey there," he says, shamelessly looking her over before waggling his brows. Long night or not, she is still stunning.

She blinks, brow furrowing in confusion and for a moment she looks like she's about to snap at him until she seems to realize who he is.

"Hey," she begins, tilting her head slightly as she looks him over. "You're that guy."

"You're that girl," he echoes, turning to face her now. "Luna, right?"

She smiles slowly, seemingly pleased that he remembers._ "Klaus." _

She says his name softly, slowly and he finds he quite likes the way she says it (he liked the way she moaned it too if he remembers correctly).

"Of all the coffee joints in all the towns in all the world, you walk into mine," Klaus says.

She giggles slightly, shaking her head. "I live down the street," she says. "And you don't own this place."

He scoffs, waving a hand dismissively. "_Details._ The important part is that I got a laugh."

This time she scoffs. "Hardly."

"You laughed," he insisted, quite loudly, earning dirty looks from several other patrons who were apparently trying to enjoy their morning coffee in peace. Not that Klaus cared really. "I heard it. It was this sweet little giggle."

"You imagined it," Luna replied without missing a beat. "What are _you _doing here? You don't live on this street?"

"Clearly I am getting coffee," he says. That does get a laugh from her and he smiles victoriously.

"Why this coffee shop," she clarifies.

"Oh well I made a new friend last night who lives a block over, only they didn't want me to bunk with them so they kicked me out when we were done. Weren't as nice as you, I suppose," he says it as a joke, making light of the situation but instead of a laugh, he gets a nod of understanding.

"Yeah," she says. "My friend didn't want me to sleep over either."

What Klaus thinks would be a typical awkward lull in the conversation here doesn't happen because he doesn't let it. Instead, he scoffs, shaking his head.

"His loss then," he says. "You're a vision in the morning."

"Her," Luna corrects casually. "Her loss."

"Oh," Klaus nods knowingly. "Was she at least pretty?"

"Yeah, she was." There's a pause. "Kind of rude though. I mean, God, is it too much to ask to let me get a little shut-eye?"

"_Right! _Some people enjoy getting a little rest after fulfilling their more carnal desires."

Luna is quiet for a moment, looking at Klaus thoughtfully. "What do you say you and I head back to mine and get that sleep that we were so cruelly deprived of?"

"Wait,_ seriously?_" Klaus isn't typically the type to be easily surprised but the offer was made so casually that he can't help it.

"Sure," she shrugs. "We'll go and we'll shower and we'll sleep and maybe do some other stuff. I don't have plans today."

She smiles softly, genuinely and for just a split second Klaus has to wonder if this girl is some kind of angel that was sent to him. But then he remembers all the things that they did the first time they met and he tells himself that no angel would ever do things like _that. _

He doesn't get a chance to answer before the barista is calling to him.

"Sir," she says, rather impatiently.

He turns, realizes that there is no longer anybody standing between him and the counter and takes one very large step up to it.

"Hi," he says as Luna steps up to stand just behind him. "As it turns out I _don't _need coffee so I'll take um…," he takes a moment to look at the spread of pastries on display beneath the glass counter, "a chocolate croissant. And whatever the lady is having, on me," he tilts his head to Luna, feeling a sense of satisfaction at the act of paying for her.

"A banana nut muffin," Luna says after a moment of deliberation.

"That'll be 3 dollars," the barista says.

Klaus retrieves his wallet and opens it, still wearing a self-satisfied smile that dissolves as soon as he looks down to find an empty wallet. "Shit," he curses. He could have sworn he'd had a 10 in there.

"On me, I guess," Luna says good-naturedly, offering the barista a sleek looking gold card. "You can pay next time, yeah?"

The barista takes the card while Klaus turns to look at Luna. "Next time?"

"Yeah, the next time our friends don't let us sleep over," Luna grins, nudging him slightly and he smiles at her.

He likes her, he realizes as they are handed their pastries. Of course, he likes her, she's gorgeous but she's also clever and straightforward and quick-witted.

And sexy, he thinks as they step out onto the sidewalk and she tosses her hair over her shoulder and looks at him at just the right angle that the sunlight glints off her green-hazel eyes and makes them gleam like gold.

He had realized that the night they met, in the bar when she had turned and given him that smile of hers but he had learned long ago that it was very different seeing someone that you met in the shadows of a bar in the light of day. In the daylight, people were usually different, more real. But she isn't like that and he can tell because she is smiling at him now the exact same way she had that night in the bar.

He likes her and it has nothing to do with the fact that she's gorgeous and everything to do with the fact that she's _real. _

They walk together down the sidewalk, eating their pastries and matching their steps while Klaus regales her with the tale of how he picked up his conquest the night prior, a gorgeous med student who had had killer hair and a sleek red car that he had been ridiculously proud of.

"Sounds like Tony," Luna comments. "His car and hair are nice but the rest of him thinks he's better than everyone else. I'm not surprised he kicked you out."

"You don't think you're better than everyone else?" Klaus asks mostly as a joke.

Luna grins slyly and shrugs. "Sure I do," she tells him. "But I don't need a fancy car to prove it."

The rest of the walk is filled with light, flirtatious conversation and Klaus wouldn't expect anything.

They arrive at her house and Luna quickly unlocks the door before pushing it open and stepping inside, Klaus following close behind.

Her home is as immaculate as Klaus remembers, tastefully decorated and lavish. They enter and Luna shuts the door behind them.

"I'm going to shower," she says. "Get last night off of me. You're welcome to shower after me."

Klaus is thankful for the offer because he's kind of desperate for one but the idea of having a nice, hot shower is more appealing than just about anything. And, no doubt, her shower is likely ultra-modern and heavenly.

Luna starts up the stairs but pauses a few steps up and turns to look at Klaus, a slight smirk on her face.

"Or," she drawls, her tone light and casual. "You can just shower with me. Conserve on water or whatever.

That sounds most appealing of all and Klaus is quick to rush after her, his eagerness so obvious that it pulls a laugh from Luna's lips.

* * *

When they are finished and freshly showered, they collapse onto her bed which, like everything else Luna seems to own, is very nice. King-sized with a soft down comforter and silk sheets and about a million pillows. Klaus doesn't even think that any one person would need so many pillows but he doesn't complain because this bed is perhaps the most comfortable he has ever laid in.

Luna lays across from him, her damp hair laying around her head like a halo. There is more than enough room in the bed to accommodate the two of them but nevertheless, Klaus scoots close. Luna doesn't complain, instead she curls into him and a warm feeling settles somewhere in Klaus' chest.

Klaus wants to say something but sleep is already looming close, the lids of his eyes drooping with the heaviness of it and Luna pulls that soft comforter over them and he is already to far gone to do anything other than to surrender to the exhaustion.

Luna herself is not far behind, her eyes slowly closing as she uses Klaus like a pillow, slinging one of her legs over his and settling in for a good, long sleep.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Look at how quickly I can get updates out when I'm not writing huge monstrous chapters! I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who favorited and followed State of Grace, and an especially big thank you to GreenLilly who left a review. I really appreciate hearing what you guys think and love getting reviews! **

**There's not much to say here really (except that I may be releasing a Misfits fanfic soon if any of you are Rob Sheeran trash like me and are interested in that) so, as always, if you guys wanna get updates on my writing or are interested in seeing any edits I make, you can follow my tumblr, harleyquinnzelz. **


	3. The Heart Wants What It Wants

**The Heart Wants What It Wants**

_This is a modern fairy tale_

_No happy endings_

_No wind in our sails_

_But I can't imagine a life without_

_Breathless moments_

_Breaking me down, down, down, down_

Their third meeting gets lost somewhere amongst midnight hookups and shared morning coffee.

Klaus learns that Luna is an only child, that she is a trained ballerina and eventually wants to play Clara in _The Nutcracker_, that her favorite color is red, that her favorite movie is _Ghost_. And Luna, in turn, learns that Klaus is adopted, has six other siblings, can see the dead, and once used his powers to help stop crime.

She learns the mundane things too, the regular things, and at some point, down the line, Luna became less like a person and more like a fire flooding through his veins. Sometimes Klaus thinks that Luna is the only _real _person that he has ever known. Everything else feels like some kind of fever dream, some kind of high that he could never come down from.

That's one of the reasons that he invites her to have dinner with his family. The other reason is that he really wants to see the looks on their faces when he walks in with _Luna _at his side.

To be fair, it's not a _real _family dinner, he has more sense than to try to introduce Luna to his father. It's just all of them crowding into Ben and Nellie's tiny apartment, drinking beer and wine and eating pizza. But they'll all be there and Ben and Nellie's apartment feels like a safe space. It always has.

She agrees and Klaus delights in the curve of her lips when he tells her he can't wait to see the looks on his brothers' faces and assures him that she will look sexy that night, just for him. Klaus tells her that she's always sexy and Luna just laughs. And the night of, when she walks down the stairs to find Klaus watching television in the living room, she does not disappoint.

Her lips are her signature red and her hair falls in waves around her face and she is _just enough_. Not too much because it's just pizza and booze with his siblings but short enough and low cut enough to have Klaus considering not going upstairs and marching her right back upstairs to do something that sounds much more fun.

"Wow," he says, standing.

She smiles, doing a little twirl. "I thought you might like it."

She could wear a potato sack and Klaus would like it. Luna seems to know this though because there is something teasing in her smile. She walks over to him, reaching up to straighten his collar before sliding her hand down to unbutton another button, revealing more of his skin.

"That looks better," she said. "Let's go. I want to meet these siblings of yours."

He had told her about them of course, had spilled everything late one night when he had had a few too many shots of tequila. Tequila always gave him loose lips.

But Luna, even drunk, had listened patiently and taken Klaus' head in her lap and stroked his hair and called his siblings dicks at all the appropriate places.

Klaus had fallen a little bit in love with her that night. A little bit, because falling completely terrified him. It was safer to hold onto the ledge for dear life and safest of all to never let Luna know what he was feeling.

They arrive at Ben and Nellie's apartment late but that would surprise nobody. Klaus was perpetually late and Luna never got in a hurry for anything. The world could wait for _her_, she always said.

Klaus knocked and a moment later the door swung open to reveal Nellie standing there, already smiling when she saw who it was. Her gaze drifted to Luna and her smile widened.

"Hey guys!" She greeted.

"Nell!" Klaus, who had nothing but love for Nellie, moved forward, pulling the blonde into a hug before stepping back and gesturing to Luna with a flourish. "This," he announced, "is Luna."

Luna stepped inside, giving Nellie a small smile. "Hello," she greeted.

"I'm Nellie, Ben's fiancée. It's nice to meet you."

Klaus was suddenly glad that it was Nellie who answered and not one of his brothers who likely would have tried embarrassing Klaus. A loud string of laughter from the kitchen was all that Klaus needed to figure out where everyone was.

"Pizza and beer are in the kitchen," Nellie told them, already heading that way. Like Luna, she was wearing a dress, a soft blue one, though unlike Luna's it didn't make Klaus want to drag her away to do unspeakable things. His relationship with Nellie had always been strictly platonic.

Klaus and Luna fall into step behind her with Luna looking around the little apartment. The furniture is mismatched and there are books on just about every available surface, nothing like her sleek, modern, fashionable townhouse. But Klaus likes their apartment, it's cozy and they've offered their couch for him to sleep on more times than Klaus can count.

There's barely room in the kitchen to turn around with everyone crammed in there but this is how it usually is, every piled in on top of each other. Nothing like their childhood when they had more room than they really knew what to do with. Klaus thinks that's why they all like it so much, it's homey and warm.

Allison, Vanya, and Diego's girlfriend, Eudora, are standing and chatting while his brothers are seated at the kitchen table playing what looks like poker and as Nellie passes behind Diego she catches Ben's attention and tilts her head down towards Diego, some sort of unknown gesture that will no doubt result in Ben winning.

Ben smiles at her before his gaze shifts to Klaus and Luna.

"Hey guys," he greets.

This makes the others turn to look at them and Klaus delights in the way that Diego's eyes widen, almost comically bugging out of his head when he sees Luna. Luther looks surprised as well, looking from Luna to Klaus as if he cannot quite figure out the equation that led to the two of them being together.

It feels nice, proving to them two of them that he isn't a complete fuckup in every aspect of his life.

Allison and Vanya, to their credit, hide their surprise and Allison beams at Luna as she steps forward, extending a hand.

"I'm Allison," she said. "Klaus' sister."

"Oh, he told me about all of you," Luna said with a little smile, implying that she knew a lot more than they likely would have wanted her to. "I'm Luna."

Nellie snorts, obviously sensing something that the others can't and offers Klaus a discreet little thumbs up, her meaning clear.

_Good job. _

"You want pizza, Luna?" Nellie offered. "We have mushroom and olive, pineapple and sausage, one with everything…"

"You told me I couldn't have any mushroom and olive!" Diego complained.

"Because you'll eat all of it!" Nellie shot back, rolling her eyes.

"The other pizzas have pineapple!"

"Sorry that my vegetarianism trumps your dislike of pineapple on pizza," Nellie deadpanned before turning her attention back to Luna.

"Mushroom and olive sound fine," she says. "Mind if I grab one of those beers?"

Nellie wordlessly pulls one free from the six pack and hands it over, along with a paper plate with a slice of pizza.

Klaus moves to help himself, more than comfortable in doing so. As he passes his brother Diego reaches out to snag his arm, pulling him down so that he can whisper in his ear. "How in the _hell _did you get a girl like her?"

Klaus smiles widely. This was exactly what he had wanted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Klaus says innocently.

Diego, wisely, does not look like believes him, but that may be more because Klaus has never done anything _innocently _in his whole life.

"Hey," Ben says, drawing Diego's attention back to the game. "Are we playing or what?"

"We're playing," Diego assures him.

"Are you in on the next game?" Ben asks Klaus who nods even though he has no money. Ben will spot him, he always does.

"Can I play?" Luna asks, blinking innocently.

It is this look and the Cheshire smile that spreads across Nellie's face that clues Klaus in that Luna is up to something.

"Sure," Diego says with a laugh. "If you want to give me all your money."

"Um, Diego." Nellie points down at the cards Ben has just laid out before him.

"Shit!" Diego curses, looking from his straight flush to the royal flush that Ben has spread out before him.

Luther sighs, running a hand down his face tiredly. Luther never won but always insisted on playing.

"Oh, damn," Nellie says with mock sympathy. "I guess we get all the money in this round."

Ben reaches forward to slide all the chips towards his side of the table just as Nellie leans down to whisper something in his ear. He pauses, nods and then stands, gesturing at his chair.

"Here, Luna. I'm out. You can take my chair," he says.

"Scared, Ben?" Luther asks, reaching forward to begin shuffling the cards.

"Just ending on a high note," Ben says.

Nellie comes round the table, nudging Klaus. "Smoke?" she asks but there's something in her smile that clearly says that she wants to talk to him.

"Yeah," Klaus says. "I'll get in on the next game, guys."

He follows her into the living room and out onto the tiny balcony with Ben trailing behind them which surprises Klaus because Ben doesn't smoke but he figures he probably wants to get in on whatever it is Nellie wants to talk to him about.

Outside there is a slight chill in the air but it feels nice after being in their crowded kitchen. They sit down around the plastic table outside and Nellie offers Klaus a cigarette from her pack before lighting one herself.

"So," she begins. "Luna is something else."

Klaus, who had expected this nods, taking a drag from his cigarette. "Yeah," he says. "She is."

He understands though that Nellie is able to sense that on a level that the others were not. She wasn't a Hargreeves but she _was _one of the 43 kids. She had empathic abilities which meant that she could feel the emotions of those around her. It had seemed odd once, but Klaus had known Nellie for so long now that it felt normal.

"Good thing I pulled this one out of the game," Nellie says, tilting her head towards Ben. "I have a feeling that she's going to clean house in there."

"You got all that just from what she was feeling?" Klaus asked with a laugh.

"You don't feel _that _confident without good reason," Nellie explained simply with a shrug. "And Ben and I like paying rent."

"So what's going on between you two?" Ben asked. His chair was close to Nellie's and she had rested her legs in his lap. Things were easy between them, Klaus had noticed. Comfortable.

He had never been jealous of Ben and Nellie's relationship before, had never felt the need to have what they had. Klaus liked having fun, liked living his life. He just hadn't realized before how lonely that could be.

"We're… friends," he shrugged as if that was all it was. But Nellie's raised brow was enough for him to know that she at least knew that he was full of shit.

"Sure, and we're just roommates," Nellie said, gesturing between herself and Ben. "Look I can _feel _what you're feeling Klaus, and just friends don't feel that way towards each other."

Klaus shifted, avoiding her gaze now. She was right, of course, which was a nasty habit that Nellie had.

"You like her, right?" Ben asked.

"Of course I do," Klaus said.

"And she obviously likes you. I mean you told her about us and she still decided to come around. That says something."

"And I can _feel _it, Klaus," Nellie added.

"Look, it's complicated," Klaus said because of course, it was. Everything was complicated. Klaus just didn't know how to let things be simple.

"Doesn't have to be," Ben said, leaving it at that.

* * *

By the time they go back inside it is clear that Luna has one the game and has swayed the girls over to her side with Allison doing the majority of the shit talk while Luna sits contentedly, looking down at her cards with her face giving nothing away.

Afterward, both Diego and Luther have realized that Luna is a different kind of opponent completely and decide not to play again.

Luna spends the rest of the evening being charming, as always, and Klaus spends the rest of the evening getting questioning looks from his siblings. They can't quite believe their eyes, Klaus can tell, and by the time Klaus and Luna leave to head back to her house, he is practically giddy with pride.

It doesn't matter that Luna isn't really his girlfriend, his siblings can think what they want. But the fact that she was there with him feels like certifiable proof that Klaus is not the fuckup that they've always thought him to be.

"That was fun," Luna says genuinely. "Especially when I kicked their asses at poker."

Klaus grins. "Diego likes to pretend like he's the best. He's not, of course. Ben always wins. Except for this time, I guess."

"Hmmm," Luna hums, sounding thoughtful. "I'm probably biased but Diego definitely isn't the best."

Klaus blinks, suddenly feeling warm as he looks at her. Was she going to say what he thought she was?

"Who is the best?" He asks.

"Me, of course," Luna says.

Oh. _Of Course. _But Klaus can't help but laugh anyway and from the teasing tilt of her lips, he's sure Luna knows what was going on in his head.

She's not an empath like Nellie, but she doesn't need to be in order to read him like a book.

"They like you," Klaus tells her. "Nellie and Ben, I mean."

He hadn't thought about it before but their approval means a lot to him.

"Oh? Is that what you three talked about?"

"Partially."

He doesn't elaborate further and she doesn't push it, just hums thoughtfully again.

"Vanya asked me how long we had been dating," She tells him. "I wasn't sure what to tell her."

Klaus looks at her, surprised and grateful that it had been Vanya to ask and not Allison who would likely have made a big deal of it.

"Oh," he said, unsure what to say himself.

"My parents want to set me up with someone," Luna went on. "I wasn't sure what to tell them either. That they can't because I have a Klaus? They'd need more of an explanation than I think I can give them."

Klaus gets where she's going with this and feels his stomach clench in anticipation because he's been wondering the same thing himself.

"We're not just friends," Luna concludes, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

She's right of course. They've never been just friends. Just friends don't feel so electric around each other, so super-charged. They're something more.

"No," he agrees. "I don't think so."

"But saying you're my boyfriend feels so… "

"Juvenile," he supplies and she laughs and nods.

"Yeah," she says. "That's it." Then she is quiet and stops walking. Klaus stops walking too, turning to look at her in concern.

She is looking at him and for a moment he sees something almost vulnerable passing over her face. "But I want you to be my boyfriend." She says.

That makes him feel very warm and he steps towards her and reaches down to take her hand that feels so small in his own. He isn't great at tender moments and so he is treading carefully here because this feels huge, this feels momentous.

"So I'm your boyfriend," he tells her and she beams up at him, a rare kind of smile that she only ever offers to him.

"Okay," she says and that's that.

They turn to continue walking and she does not let go of her hand and he does not want her too.

"Hey!" He says suddenly. "If I'm your boyfriend, does that mean I can kiss you whenever I want?"

She laughs at that. "Loser," she says. "You were already welcome to do that."

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this entry! I'm really loving all the follows and reviews you guys are leaving! Special thanks go to BrittWitt16, GreenLilly, Too Young To Feel This Tired, and the guests who left me reviews. Getting reviews really helps to make my day and I love seeing your reactions!**

**So in this chapter, obviously Luna gets to meet Klaus' siblings but she also gets to meet my other OC, Nellie who is the main character in my main fic, _Orpheus. _I really loved writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it!**

**On another note, I'm planning a Misfits fic and was just curious if that's something any of you guys would be interested in?**

**As always, if you want to receive updates on my writing or want to see any of the things I make for my fics and ocs you can follow me on my tumbler, harleyquinnzelz!**


	4. Angel Of The Morning

**Angel Of The Morning**

_Maybe the sun's light will be dim_

_And it won't matter anyhow_

_If morning's echo says we've sinned_

_It was what I wanted now_

_And if we're victims of the night_

_I won't be blinded by the light_

_Just call me angel of the morning, (angel)_

_Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby_

_Just call me angel of the morning, (angel)_

_Then slowly turn away_

_I won't beg you to stay with me_

_Through the tears of the day, of the years_

_Baby, baby, baby_

The music box makes him think instantly of Luna.

It is a delicate thing, wood carved and clearly antique with engravings like vines all around it. He doesn't know what it is at first and only investigates it because the pawnbroker is taking forever getting back to Klaus about the price on some cufflinks he had taken from his father some time ago.

He knows how much the cufflinks are work and half-suspects the pawnbroker won't even offer half of that but at this point, he's desperate so he'll take anything.

He opens the box and is delighted to find a ballerina inside, always turning to the music. It takes him a moment but he finally recognizes the song as _Dance Of The Sugar Plum Fairies. _The ballerina is as delicate as the rest of the box, painstakingly crafted and painted.

The best part is that the little ballerina inside is a redhead.

Klaus sucks in a gleeful breath, closing the box before looking around to see if anybody is looking at him. They're not, and so he doesn't think twice about tucking the music box inside his coat. It doesn't belong in a place like this anyway, and Klaus is sure that they won't be able to find anyone who wants it as much as him.

Besides, if this guy is about to cheat him like Klaus thinks he is, then the music box can cover the cost of the rest.

The pawnbroker comes back and is none the wiser, not even realizing that the music box has vanished from the shelf behind Klaus.

Probably he won't even realize that it is gone.

As expected, Klaus is offered a bullshit price but he accepted because, as he said, he's desperate. And anyway, he's pretty content with the treasure he now has tucked away in his coat.

The pawnbroker is an idiot, and Klaus knows that he will have a very happy girlfriend by the end of the day.

* * *

He is able to wrap the music box at Ben and Nellie's apartment, with Nellie offering to help but in the end, the best they manage to do is waste wrapping paper and tangle themselves in scotch tape.

So Ben wraps it, and the result is now sitting next to Klaus on the couch, neatly wrapped in shiny gold paper, complete with a ribbon that Ben had tied that had ended up surprising both Klaus and Nellie.

When Luna finally comes in from rehearsal looking exhausted but glad to be home, she finds Klaus sitting on the couch reading a book but really just waiting impatiently for Luna to _finally _arrive.

She looks like she wants nothing more than a glass of wine and to soak in a hot bath and Klaus is more than happy to supply her with both those things (he's also high which is only fueling his enthusiasm) and so when Luna walks in he can barely contain his giddiness.

She knows that something is up right away and looks at him with a cocked brow as she sets her duffel bag down in the foyer and walks into the living room, picking up the glass of whiskey that Klaus had been drinking and taking a sip.

If it was anyone else, he might have complained but the whiskey belonged to Luna anyways and there was never any shortage of liquor in her house.

"You're up to something," she realizes immediately and Klaus should have known that she would know. She always knows.

Not that it matters, really, because this isn't really a surprise and even if it was, it's not like he could hold out of giving her the gift for much longer.

Her gaze lands on the gift a second later and the corners of her lips are beginning to curl up in a smile.

"Is that for me?" She asks, even though she already knows the answer.

"No," Klaus replies simply. "It's for the _other _redhead I'm sleeping with."

Luna snorts before reaching for the present, picking up before sitting down in the spot it had previously occupied on the couch.

"What's the occasion?" She asks, turning it over in her hands to examine the wrapping. It is impossible to tell what it is from the outside though and Klaus is suddenly grateful to Ben for his expert wrapping prowess.

He would have to thank him later.

"I saw it and thought of you," Klaus told her, subtly scooting closer until his shoulder brushes hers.

That gets a soft smile from her as she begins to open the present methodically, instead of tearing the paper apart like Klaus would have.

He can hardly sit patiently through this methodic approach though and, apparently sensing his struggle, Luna finally pulls the last of the paper away, gasping softly at the wooden carved box now sitting in her lap.

"_Open it, open it!" _Klaus urges and she laughs before finally doing just that, the sound of _Dance Of The Sugar Plum Fairies _filling the room.

She doesn't make a sound, can only stare down at the music box with her mouth slightly agape, watching as the ballerina turns and turns, perpetually stuck in an _arabesque _position.

"Do you like it?" Klaus asks suddenly panicked that she won't and that he got excited over nothing.

She tears her eyes away and looks up at him, and Klaus is startled to find the beginnings of tears brimming in the corner of her eyes.

_Why is she about to cry? _

She lunges at him suddenly and pulls him into a hug, burying her face in the curve of his neck before sucking in a deep breath, Klaus suspects in an attempt to combat the tears.

"I love it," she tells him and the words feel so much like an _I love you _that they make his heart race in his chest.

"Good," he says softly in his ear before beginning to stand, offering her that smirk of his that he knows she loves. "You look like you could use a bath. Besides, you smell like sweat."

Both of which are true and she knows it, but she still huffs as if he has offended her before standing.

"Bath with me," she suggests. "I still have some of that rose scented bubble bath that you like."

He agrees, partially because he really does like that bubble bath, but also because Luna has really made him come around to the idea of baths. He hadn't really appreciated them before but has come to see how relaxing they can be. Especially when somebody sexy and naked joins him.

When they finally settle into the water (so hot that their skin begins to turn red) she leans back against him, sighing in content.

Her music box has been placed on the dresser, front and center where it will always be seen he is proud to say and she put on some music to play while they are soaking, something soft and relaxing.

Klaus likes moments like these the best and there is only one thing that can make it better but around the point that he starts that line of thinking Luna tilts her head to look back at him.

"My parents want to meet you," she says and just like that, all of his horny thoughts are out the window.

Well, mostly. He never seemed to be able to get rid of them entirely.

"What?"

He is surprised and even though he knew that this would likely happen at some point he never expected it to be thrust upon him so suddenly.

Luna looks as opposed to the idea as he _feels _though and so he thinks that bodes well for him. Maybe they can get out of it.

But then another thought hits him and this one must come from the saboteur part of his brain because it has him feeling all kinds of pessimistic.

_What if Luna doesn't want him to meet her parents?_

What if she suspects that they won't like him (they probably won't) or that he won't like them (which seems equally likely) or that it will be a whole big thing of them not liking each other (which seems the most likely of all).

It's as if Luna can sense these traitorous thoughts of his though and she turns in the tub, sloshing water everywhere but clearly not caring, and faces out, reaching out to place a cheek on his hand.

"_Hey,_" she says, drawing him out of these thoughts. "I'm just warning you. It doesn't have to happen yet. They just want to meet my boyfriend is all. But I can hold off the ravenous horde for a bit longer." She offers him a small smile before leaning forward to kiss him, slow and sweet.

"I didn't mean to freak you out," she tells him when she pulls away. "It's not like happening tomorrow. It doesn't have to happen until you're ready."

This is reassuring, and Klaus comforts himself with the thought that if Luna was ashamed of him she wouldn't keep him around. So this time when she kisses him, all those errant thoughts from earlier come flooding back.

"I know something that could make this bath more interesting," He tells her when they pull away, before gripping her hips and pulling her flush against him, making Luna squeal in delight.

"Klaus," she reprimands, but there no force to her voice. "We'll get water all over the floor."

"So I'll mop it up," he tells her. "Later. There's something much more important I have to do right now."

This time when he presses his lips to her's, it is not slow or soft and he kisses her like this until she moans.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Hey guys, hope you liked this next installment of _State of Grace! _I had a lot of fun writing it (I just really like writing sweet, sappy shit okay) and so I'm really excited to see what you guys think of it. For those of you who are looking for a little bit more angst, well... it's coming soon. Don't worry. **

**I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed because you guys have been _great _and I love to see your reactions! I love this project and am so happy to have such great readers who leave me such kind reviews! I don't know when the next part will be up (I want to finish the next chapters for _Orpheus _and _Power Play _first) but I'll see you all then!**

**As always, if you want updates on my writing or you want to see edits I make for my fics, you can follow me on my tumblr at harleyquinnzelz!**


End file.
